


Royal Courtship is a Tricky Proposal

by merriman



Category: Tricksters - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Chromatic Yuletide, Courtship, Epistolary, F/M, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Original Character(s), Politics, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merriman/pseuds/merriman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concerning the courtship of Queen Dovasary Haiming Temaida Balitang and other events during the fall of 468 H.E. in the Copper Isles, as compiled by Alianne Crow (nee Cooper).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Courtship is a Tricky Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).



> There are a lot of original characters in this story. I felt it worth mentioning up front. I tried to use some familiar names from the books and where no characters were already in existence I tried to at least use familiar locations. Some details are drawn from the short story Nawat, which takes place several months after Dove's coronation. Other details are from answers Tamora Pierce has given to fan questions online.
> 
> Thank you to Tan and Fuzzy for beta help.

**Letter sent to Elsina Forsham of Tusaine from Nory Ginglan, maid to Lady Chetwi Fajering, intercepted and copied by Vitorcine Townsend on September 7th, 468 H.E.**  
Dear Aunt Elsina,  
The social season has started here at last. You should see some of the young men who have been arriving by ship to spend the fall at Queen Dovasary's court. Of course we all know they mean to win her hand and become her consort. Yesterday two dashing men from Tyra disembarked and rode through the city to the palace. I took note of them while I was doing the morning shopping in Dockmarket. Lord Imbos is tall and brooding in that way you know I like, while Lord Lapid is fair. I don't much care for Lord Lapid or his chances with the queen. Rumor is that he is cruel to his servants and his father's fortune cost much blood from slaves south of Carthak. Queen Dove does not look on such things with kindness. Lord Imbos might have better chances, as he seems to have taken an interest in the lives and families of the sailors who brought them here. If he doesn't win the queen's hand, I'd be happy to console him.

Please give my regards to Uncle Jem and tell him I am doing well here. He was quite right that a lady's maid sees everything in the Copper Isles.

 

**Fragment of a document taken from a deceased gem merchant in Rajmuat on September 7th, 468 H.E. - Cause of death unknown, magic suspected.**  
is imperative that we get more people into the palace. Every attempt thus far has been a dismal failure. I also fear I am being watched somehow in my own lodgings. I have used every charm I have, but there are no spells or secret panels or listening vents to be found. Please, forgive my ineptitude and allow me to try once more.

 

**Report sent to Alianne Crow, coded into the stitches of a saddlebag. September 8th, 468 H.E.**  
Duani,  
The Tusaine delegation came with four possible agents, two in the staff and two supposedly simply traveling on the same ship. One of the hostlers has fondness for dice and let slip that he and one of the unrelated men were planning on sticking around on the Isles after the social season. We will have all four watched.

The agent you noted from the Yamani delegation was found wandering in Dockmarket yesterday afternoon, questioning the merchants there. Those he visited are also now being watched. We believe he is scouting for a new contact.

An unfamiliar luarin man has been seen in the jungles on Lombyn Isle. We suspect he has been using magic to conceal himself from both predators and our people.

Two days ago the Carthaki agent on Rosemarket Way received a small package with five different concealment spells on it. We believe it to be documents regarding the courtier currently on his way to the Isles.

 

**Report sent to Alianne Crow in replacement letter cipher, translated by Atisa Libo, September 8th, 468 H.E.**  
Cousin Aly,  
King Maggur's nephew, Dorag, has expressed interest in going somewhere tropical for the remainder of the year. The King told him to go wherever he pleased. Prince Dorag claims he plans to leave within the week and wishes me to join him. I cannot refuse and hope you will find use for my services when we arrive. Fortunately, I am not known to any of the agents King Maggur has thus far sent south. By the time you receive this, we will likely be on the ocean.

 

**From the private journal of Eto Himura, scribe to the Honorable Ambassador Shuli Xinha, as reported to Alianne Crow by her embedded agent, Pool on September 8th, 468 H.E.:**  
The mainland sends their men to the queen, hoping she will swoon for them. They will soon realize the folly of sending brainless pretty boys to court a queen such as her. Not liking to gamble, myself, I have only the words of the other scribes to go by, but they claim the odds are currently in favor of Lord Imbos of Tyra. It would be foolish to place a bet now, with so many young men still to arrive. Only today did the Tusaine and Tortallan princes arrive and, were I to be so foolish as to gamble, I would look to Tortall's Prince Jasson II. He is still young and our agents in the Tortallan court report him to be of high intelligence. I believe that much to be true, having witnessed the following exchange today at court:

The queen greeted each of the courtiers and their attendants with all due ceremony and courtesy. She spared time for each member of each contingent, making certain to note the names of even the most junior members present. Upon reaching Prince Jasson himself, they spoke briefly, both expressing interest in moving beyond their countries' unfortunate history together. Prince Jasson conducted this exchange entirely in Kyprish and was complimented on his accent by the queen. All of this on its own would hardly be remarkable, however, after the queen had moved on to other matters of the evening, the prince made his way around the pavillion, taking the time, as the queen herself does, to introduce himself to each and every person present, from the servants to the nobles to myself. He has been well coached by someone. I will have to inquire as to who it was.

 

**Note left for Alianne Crow from Queen Dovasary Balitang on September 10th, 468 H.E.**  
Aly,  
I know you understand how busy it's been. I'll have to miss this week's time with the triplets, there are so many lords and dukes and princes to deal with. It feels as though I will begin to trip over them every time I turn around. Lord Ainar seems to be under the impression that if we married, I would be accompanying him back to Tusaine. Did no one explain to him that he would be living here? Lord Kezhad brought letters for both of us from Sarai. I'll show you mine once I've read it. Lord Kezhad confided to me that he is aware that a marriage is unlikely, given that Sarai eloped with a Carthaki noble already. I admit I'm a little disappointed, since I do like him, but the situation with Sarai does rather rule the Carthakis out as a serious option. He did mention that we would be receiving word from Emperor Kaddar about a possible arrangement for Petranne, so we'll have to talk to her and Winna about that, but it can certainly wait a few more months.  
-Dove

 

**Missive to the top Kyprish agents, sent from Alianne Crow, September 12th, 468 H.E.**  
My ducks, please keep your lovely ears open for anything about an unknown luarin man or unknown luarin men gallivanting around the islands. Seems we've got ourselves some ghosts right now and you know I can't abide hauntings in my house.

 

**Royal guard report on two women found dead in Dockmarket, Rajmuat on September 13th, 468 H.E.**  
Victims: Marilee and Dorilee Rawep, seamstresses.  
Cause of death: Unknown. Mage investigation ongoing.  
Notes: The victims were twin sisters, recently relocated to Rajmuat from Malubesang Island. Their dress shop was known to offer the latest in styles from the mainland. Upon a search of their lodgings upstairs from the shop, correspondence from several unknown persons in Tusaine was found, ordering a total of one hundred and twenty two dresses in Ikang silk. Documents and payment have been turned over to the royal mistress of intelligence, Alianne Crow. The silk in question was not found at the shop in any quantity.

 

**Letter sent to Kisru Gemkai of Malubesang Island from Wilam Jendrai of Berat, Maren, intercepted and copied by Yoyox Obaem on September 14th, 468 H.E.**  
My good friend Kisru,  
My father thanks you for your translation assistance. He apologizes for not writing you himself, but he is putting your work to good use, writing up more of the tales and stories he has accumulated through the years. He is especially fascinated with the "twice royal" prophecy you mentioned in your last letter and wonders if there is any written documentation that would date it prior to the events of the last several years. Of course, we all know that written documentation of any such prophecy would have been carefully hidden, if it existed at all.

My father also asks if you have any insight into the current situation in Queen Dovasary's court. As a scholar, he is always fascinated by what he calls 'present history,' that is, events still unfolding. We have heard that Queen Dovasary is considering marriage and as I'm sure you can guess, my father is full of theories and ideas on the matter. We have spent the past week in debate over the potential suitors and which would prove to be the best choice for the queen. Obviously, we are considering the topic from a distant remove and we would welcome your always astute opinions. Personally, I would rule out the Scanrans, but the Yamanis and the Tusaine could yet surprise us. My father is of the firm belief that Prince Jasson is the best choice of the foreign suitors, but predicts that someone closer to home might perhaps be the best political option for a new queen of the Copper Isles.

I look forward to your reply,  
Wilam

 

**From the private journal of Eto Himura, scribe to the Honorable Ambassador Shuli Xinha, as reported to Alianne Crow by her embedded agent, Pool on September 16th, 468 H.E.**  
I thank Yama that this day is finally over. With the arrival of Prince Dorag, the court has been thrown into disarray. In the three years that I have served His Honor, the Ambassador here in the Copper Isles, never have I seen such chaos. I am told that the year leading up to Queen Dovasary's ascension to the throne was difficult, but that is what one expects of a revolution. Even the gods themselves do not expect us to conduct such tasks in an orderly fashion. Courting royalty, however, has a code of etiquette to be followed, regardless of the culture. Is the custom so different in Scanra?

The prince is lucky indeed that Queen Dovasary forgave his rashness in challenging no fewer than three of her other suitors and courtiers to duels on his second day at court. In the Empire such an offense would have been met with banishment at the very least. That is, if he survived. I have seen Count Ferdolin Tomang in the practice courts. He may have lost one eye, but I believe in exchange he gained a rare skill with his blade. I would not underestimate him, nor any of the others at court, save perhaps Lord Lapid, who has the air of one who allows others to do his work for him.

 

**Conversation between Ambassador Thummor Feld of Scanra and Prince Dorag of Scanra, related to Alianne Crow by her embedded agent, Fern, heard in the offices of Ambassador Feld, September 16th, 468 H.E.**  
The ambassador told the prince he could not be so brash here. That he would have to hold his tongue and his sword in check if he wanted to have a chance with the queen. The prince said many bad words and stomped about the ambassador's office. The ambassador told the prince that sort of thing was exactly the problem. The prince told the ambassador he should be more worried about his position than about the prince's language. The ambassador told the prince not to threaten him and that the king would never take him out of the islands on the word of the prince. The prince told the ambassador that he was not the one to worry about. That the king might not have much say about it soon. That the council in Scanra is not happy with the king. That the prince needs a place outside of Scanra in case his father is no longer the king. The ambassador said nothing and the prince then said that if the ambassador was smart, he would find another trade. Just in case. The ambassador left his rooms and came back late in the night smelling strongly of arak.

 

**Letter sent directly to Alianne Crow by Kudarung-mounted messenger from Master Weaver Falang Nisubalu on September 18th, 468, H.E.**  
Lady Alianne,  
We wish to assure both you and Queen Dovasary that we have not sold any of our work to anyone we have not been introduced to. In the past, only our plainest fabrics were made available to anyone we did not trust and that is still true today. We are proud that our work was of help during the revolution and that the queen continues to hold us in high esteem. Please believe that we would do nothing to endanger her or her rule.

In the matter of requests for our silk, we often receive inquiries from the mainland and from tailors and seamstresses on the islands who know little of how special it is. Given the nature of the silk, such requests are always politely refused on the grounds that there simply is not enough fabric to make it available to all. This request from the Rawep family, however, is not one we have any record of. We will continue to investigate, but the name is completely unfamiliar. Please send our regards to the royal family and accept the enclosed fabric as a gift. It is a new weave pattern, created to commemorate our queen's fifth year of rule.

Sincerely,  
Falang Nisubalu  
Master Weaver, Ikang Island

 

**Report sent to Alianne Crow in a swatch of code-woven silk included in a gift sent from the weavers on Ikang Island, September 18th, 468 H.E.**  
Duani,  
I have seen nothing here that would make me suspect that any fabric is being provided to anyone other than the short list of approved buyers I sent you last year. No out of the ordinary requests have come in. The only gossip here right now is talk of a few luarin seen in the jungle to the south. Many of the others have laughed it off, saying the luarin are trying to stage their own revolt and will likely only manage to be eaten by the snakes for their trouble but I've heard multiple stories about these men now. I do not think they are quite as helpless in the jungle as the luarin the others here are familiar with.

 

**Letter sent to Elsina Forsham of Tusaine from Nory Ginglan, maid to Lady Chetwi Fajering, intercepted and copied by Vitorcine Townsend on September 20th, 468 H.E.**  
Dear Aunt Elsina,  
I knew that this social season would be more lively than the last, but I had no idea it would be this lively. A Scanran prince arrived a few days ago and set about trying to prove himself. You know how some men can be. Only this Prince Dorag challenged Count Ferdolin, Prince Jasson and Lord Ainur to duels over absolutely nothing. He claimed the count had not introduced himself and flat out fabricated stories to justify his challenges to the others. If I ever marry, please remind me to stay well clear of men such as him. He was not at court today and I heard that the Scanran ambassador asked for a private conversation with the queen, so you know something is going on.

In other news, I've heard some strange stories lately about unrest in the other islands. In Dockmarket the whispers are all about ghosts in the jungles and people turning up dead without reason. One of the fishmongers says it's the luarin trying to regain lost businesses and land, except some of the people who've died are raka and none of them had taken anything belonging to anyone else. I hope more happens at court and people forget these foolish stories from the jungles. I will be accompanying my lady to court tomorrow. We will see if the queen is still favoring Prince Jasson and Lord Imbos as she was before Prince Dorag arrived and made such a mess.

 

**Report sent to Alianne Crow, coded into strings of beads, translated by Vitorcine Townsend, September 23rd, 468 H.E.**  
Four more reports have come in regarding mysterious men seen in the jungles. Reports are from Malubesang, Tongkang, Jerykun and Lombyn Islands. On each, luarin men were seen in the jungles, then seemed to disappear. After the men were seen, raka or luarin known to be agents of one of the mainland nations were found dead. The deaths occur three to four days after the luarin men are sighted. We believe they do not know we have made the connection, but they have been intentionally allowing themselves to be seen prior.

 

**Letter sent to Wilam Jendrai of Berat, Maren from Kisru Gemkai of Malubesang Island, intercepted and copied by Yoyox Obaem on September 23rd, 468 H.E.**  
Dearest Wilam,  
The prophecy you ask about is an old one and I will inquire about records. Quietly, of course. I am sure you think it possible that it was simply used as justification for an uprising, but you did not live here in the islands under luarin rule, knowing your family could be sold into slavery for the barest infraction. The luarin nobles believed us to be little more than savages and treated us as such. We have been waiting for the twice-royal queen for generations and at long last we have her. I know that is not terribly academic of me, but I am not an academic, Wilam. I am a raka of the Copper Isles. And as a raka of the Isles, I think I can give you some unique perspective on the queen's suitors. You will already know that we had a great deal of debt after the revolution and the rebuilding of our capital. We are all aware that Queen Dovasary will likely need to marry a man from a prosperous country. A luarin man, not from the Islands. We are resigned to this and take heart that our queen cares for all of her people, regardless of whom she marries. Right now, Prince Jasson of Tortall and Lord Imbos of Tyra receive most of her attention. Not having met either of these men myself, I cannot speak to them as people, but as nobles they have built good reputations among the palace staff. And an alliance with either Tortall or Tyra would be welcome.

I hope this letter finds you well,  
Kisru

 

**Letter sent to Alianne Crow from Sir Alan of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, along with several letters from various family members, September 24th, 468 H.E.**  
Aly,  
Mother says she's sorry she hasn't written recently, but you know her and letters. I told her she should write something anyhow, but I don't know if she made time before she was called away. It sounds like there's something going on up north. Again. I wish the Scanrans would give us a few more years, but maybe they'll keep their fuss to themselves this time around.

Thom sends his regards and asks for any Copper Isles history you might be able to share. He's been corresponding with a man in Berat, the son of an old friend of Grandfather Myles. They're both obsessed with folktales and old stories, so you could send him some nursery rhymes and he'd be happy, I'm sure.

Da says he would write to you himself, but you probably know what he had for breakfast already anyhow, so what's the point. He did ask me to tell you that there might be a true surprise headed your way, but promised it was a good one. You know I don't play the same sorts of word games you do, but even I could tell he didn't mean anything else when he said that.

The other letters in the packet are from Aunt Daine and some things from friends of yours. I hope we'll get to see you some time in the next year.

Your brother,  
Alan

 

**Report sent to Alianne Crow in pinhole code, translated by Vitorcine Townsend, September 27th, 468 H.E.**  
Duani,  
Early this morning a man walked into Foskabam Village and reported that he had been attacked by a luarin in the jungle on his way to the village. When asked why he had been in the jungle in the first place he replied that he and his men had been sailing, aiming to make port in Ambirip and were caught in a current, landing unexpectedly on our shores. We soon found the body of the man he claimed had attacked him and identified him as one of the luarin "ghosts" who have been spotted by nearby villages. The man identified himself as Adel Kemmail from Tortall, claiming he had left out of Port Caynn. He has three men with him. They all claim to be traveling south to Rajmuat to meet associates. We are having them watched.

 

**Excerpt from documents found in a boat concealed in a cove north of Foskabam Village, September 28th, 468 H.E.**  
The jungles should prove a challenge, but if you keep the charms active and refresh the spells regularly, you should be free of harm from the worst dangers. The people should prove no trouble. They were assisted in their uprising by a Tortallan spy and reportedly have many superstitions and customs that will make it easy for you. Dispatch the right people, make yourselves a mysterious presence and if we cannot otherwise obtain control over the islands we will have set up enough unrest to use to our advantage later.

Begin on Lombyn, then move to the other islands. Keep to the jungles and venture into the cities only when necessary to deal with one of the previously discussed targets. Further instructions will be delivered to this location in one month's time.

 

**Conversation between Queen Dovasary and Ambassador Fressan of Tyra, related to Alianne Crow by her embedded agent, Secret, heard in the offices of Ambassador Fressan, September 29th, 468 H.E.**  
Queen Dove told the ambassador that her people had recovered a small boat from a cove on Imahyn Island and that it appeared to be Tyran in make. She offered to help find the people who own the boat, because, she said, the cove is surrounded by jungle and the jungle is so very dangerous to people who don't know it. The ambassador said he was certain that it was not a Tyran boat and that he appreciated the queen wanting to help anyone stranded but that it was not his concern. The queen told him that he should contact people on the mainland and make absolutely sure. She said that perhaps he should actually go and ask his people in Tyra in person. And that he should take his lords with him.

 

**Report sent to Alianne Crow in knot code, October 3rd, 468 H.E.**  
Three more luarin men found in the jungles of Imahyn. Adel Kemmail and his men assisted in apprehending them. All three died within the hour, not by our hands. Upon searching their bodies, mage signs were found on their backs. Kemmail and his men have since moved on but were watched as they passed through the villages of Isring, Kamrai and Folrusang. They stayed in each village one night, speaking to the villagers and helping with a variety of tasks before continuing their journey. We still know little about them but will continue to watch them closely.

 

**Letter taken from the body of one of the luarin men found in the jungles of Imahyn Island, written in dowel wrap code, decoded by Emry Pojal, October 3rd, 468 H.E.**  
We lost Derys several days ago. He held the spell keys for the boat's concealment charms. We were not expecting other travelers in the jungle but Derys said he recognized one of them, a man he said he'd seen while in Port Caynn. Derys said the man would be trouble and attacked him. He died before he could tell us what the trouble would be. We will try to move on to the next region tonight and hope to be well away from the boat before the spells wear off.

 

**Missive to the top Kyprish agents, sent from Alianne Crow, October 4th, 468 H.E.**  
Please do your old duani a favor and look out for a man by the name of Adel Kemmail. He's not luarin or raka and he's new to the Isles, so he should stick out, especially in the smaller villages, which is where he seems to be going. It sounds like he's not fond of ghosts either, but you know I'm so nosy, I like to know who's dealing with my problems for me.

 

**Report sent to Alianne Crow in embroidered ribbon, translated by Atisa Libo, October 7th, 468 H.E.**  
The man you mentioned, Adel Kemmail, was here in Okachi Village today. He spent the morning with my grandmother, helping with the thatching on her roof. The afternoon he spent with Aunt Doru and she let him stay for supper. Even I have never been invited to supper with Aunt Doru. Word is that he had two helpings of her sambal, which is too spicy for anyone save Aunt Doru herself.

 

**Letter sent to Alianne Crow from Dorusilbu Malai, headwoman of Okachi Village, October 7th, 468 H.E.**  
No doubt by now you've heard about our village's visitors and are pacing your study, waiting for information. I can't tell you where these men truly came from or what their plans are, but I can tell you that I see no trouble in their intent. They helped our people with repairs from the last storm of the summer and they asked good questions about the Islands. That Adel knows his tales, Mistress Brighteyes. He asked after the Trickster himself and knew enough not to name him and invite more meddling. He's a sharp one. I'd keep an eye on him, but I'm sure you've got several on him already.

 

**Report sent to Alianne Crow by crow messenger, October 10th, 468 H.E.**  
The men you ask about appear to be traveling south. We have heard them discussing Rajmuat with the villagers when they stop for the night. Adel Kemmail consulted a map tonight and pointed to three villages on Kypriang Island instead of the main road to the capital. We will stay with their party and send word as needed.

 

**Royal guard report on a woman found dead in Downwind, Rajmuat on October 12th, 468 H.E.**  
Victim: Hiki Iworu, singer employed at The Sun's Rose tavern.  
Cause of death: Poison suspected.  
Notes: Iworu was a popular singer at the tavern, having been employed there for two years. Neighbors had no complaints about her. It is reported that the victim entertained a wide variety of guests but always in the public square shared by her rooms and those of her neighbors. Neighbors report that the victim often sang in a language that sounded like Yamani but translated to nonsense. Seven intricate flower arrangements were found in the victim's rooms after her death. Neighbors report that the victim was very close to a flower seller in Dockmarket and visited her frequently. The flower seller's name and details on the flower arrangements and the song the victim's neighbors translated have been sent to the royal mistress of information, Alianne Crow.

 

**Message from Hiki Iworu, sent in Yamani flower language, intercepted and translated by Taybur Sigibat, captain of the Queen's Guard, October 12th, 468 H.E.**  
Lords Imbos and Lapid of Tyra have left the court in disgrace.  
Prince Dorag of Scanra has left the court suddenly after three failed duels.  
Lord Kezhad of Carthak and Lord Ainur of Tusaine were not in serious contention.  
Discussion of alternative alliances with the Yamani Empire ongoing.  
Prince Jasson will be named the Queen's intended consort by the end of October.

 

**From the private journal of Eto Himura, scribe to the Honorable Ambassador Shuli Xinha, as reported to Alianne Crow by her embedded agent, Pool on October 16th, 468 H.E.:**  
The goings on at court in the past week have kept me so busy I have not had time to record my own thoughts. If I had been asked last week what I believed the outcome of this social season would be, I would have felt somewhat assured in stating that Lord Imbos of Tyra stood a good chance of being named consort to Queen Dovasary. And yet now he and Lord Lapid and Ambassador Fressan have all departed with their people, leaving only two scribes in place to record what passes in their absence. No announcements were made at the time and then just this morning the heralds announced the arrival of Sir Adel Kemmail of the Sunset Dragon tribe of the Great Southern Desert of Tortall. Upon investigation into our records of Tortallan nobility, it appears that Sir Adel is the son of a Bazhir headman and considered equal to a Lord by Tortallan decree. It was a scene to be remembered and I believe even Lady Alianne was surprised, though not as surprised as some might have expected. But then, it is all but impossible to truly surprise Lady Alianne. Rumor has it that she has magical eyes in every room and pavilion of the palace.

The queen greeted Sir Adel with all due courtesy, of course, while Lady Alianne spoke quietly with Prince Jasson. Two Kudarung messengers were dispatched this evening, I would assume one to Tortall but the other remains a mystery to me.

 

**Message sent by Kudarung-mounted messenger to Alianne Crow, October 18th, 468 H.E.**  
Of course I couldn't tell you. I've got to keep you on your toes somehow. A complacent spy is a dead spy.  
-Your da

 

**Letter sent to Queen Dovasary Balitang from King Jonathan of Conte by Kudarung-mounted messenger, October 18th, 468 H.E.**  
Your Royal Highness, Queen Dovasary Balitang,  
Your inquiry as to the credentials of Sir Adel Kemmail of the Sunset Dragon is understandable but I assure you that Sir Adel has proven himself both an upstanding citizen of Tortall and a knight of the highest honor. Among the Bazhir, he is known to be a thoughtful leader, a brave warrior and a trustworthy ally. He applied to us for the honor of going to the Copper Isles to present himself and we approved. He refused our offer of an entourage, preferring to travel with his own compatriots from the Sunset Dragon and Sandrunner tribes, saying he wished to see the Copper Isles without any fanfare. We hope that you will forgive what must appear to be subterfuge. It was not intended as such on our part. We also hope that as royal cousins, we will be able to put the past behind us and find common ground.

His Royal Highness,  
Jonathan of Conte, King of Tortall

 

**Conversation between Prince Jasson and Sir Adel, related to Alianne Crow by her embedded agent, Berry, heard in the Vine Pavillion on October 18th, 468 H.E.**  
The prince and the knight greeted each other as friends. The prince said to the knight that it was good to see him, even if it was unexpected. The knight said that he always did like surprising the prince. The prince said it was a good surprise and that he thought the knight and the queen would get along well. The knight asked if that meant the prince was stepping aside. The prince said that it meant no such thing and then both of them laughed. After they laughed the prince said that it would be up to the queen and she could very well marry Count Tomang and send everyone else home to the Eastern Lands. The knight agreed that this was possible and said even if she did, he would like to stay in the Islands to travel and meet the people. The prince said it was smart of the knight to travel as he did as the prince has not had any time to get to know the islands aside from the city of Rajmuat. The prince then said that he almost hoped the queen would not choose him as he does not want the people to think he wants to be the new luarin king. The knight said that the prince would convince them otherwise if he had to. The prince and the knight then left the pavillion.

 

**Report sent to Alianne Crow by crow messenger, October 20th, 468 H.E.**  
With the offer of payment, we have convinced flocks on each island to assist in our search for the luarin "ghosts". Four such groups have been found so far, each traveling under spells in the jungles. The spells repel predators such as the jungle cats and ribbon snakes and hide the men from human eyes, but not from crow eyes. We will steal their charms and watch to make certain the jungle deals with them. The charms are very sparkly and stealing them will make good sport for the other flocks.

 

**Letter sent to Elsina Forsham of Tusaine from Nory Ginglan, maid to Lady Chetwi Fajering, intercepted and copied by Vitorcine Townsend on October 22nd, 468 H.E.**  
Dear Aunt Elsina,  
I hardly know where to begin. One week ago Sir Adel Kemmail of the Sunset Dragon Bazhir from the Great Southern Desert in Tortall arrived at court. It seems no one was expecting him. Can you believe that? Not even Prince Jasson seemed to know he was coming, though it is obvious that the two are acquainted. He is quite dashing, if I do say so myself, but a bit too serious for my taste. Not that he never smiles, but he is very intent. Whenever he speaks to one of the others at court he fixes himself on them, seeming to commit all they say to memory. I don't know that I would like to be subject to that manner of intensity. The queen seems quite taken by him, however, and the gossip at court has grown thick with rumors of a dispute between Sir Adel and Prince Jasson. Not that I believe that for a moment, given how easy they seem together.

Just yesterday the prince and Sir Adel went out into the city together. A group of young people from the court all went and so I was privy to the outing, staying as I do with Lady Chetwi. Sir Adel stopped several times to converse with people in the city, asking about their wares or about the Islands. He has won himself some friends, I would wager. He also stopped at Master Edgecliff's bookshop and made a purchase. All of us maids agreed it was meant as a gift for the queen and one well chosen.

 

**Conversation between Queen Dovasary Balitang and Sir Adel Kemmail, related to Alianne Crow by her embedded agent, Secret, heard in the royal audience chamber, October 25th, 468 H.E.**  
The queen asked the knight if he played chess and the knight said yes, he had learned from one of the teachers at the palace in Tortall. The queen asked if the knight would like to play with her while they talked and the knight said he would be honored. The queen got out her chess board - the one she likes best with the worn pieces - and they played. The queen asked the knight if he liked his trip through the Isles. The knight nodded and said that he had and that he hoped he would get to see the other islands he hadn't had time to go to. The queen said she was certain he would find a way and the knight said he probably would. The queen won the chess game with checkmate in eighteen moves but told the knight he had played very well. The knight said he would win the next game and the queen asked if he wasn't being presumptuous in assuming there would be one. The knight said it would only be fair of her to allow him a chance to prove himself and the queen said she prided herself on her attempts to treat others fairly. The knight said he admired that in a ruler and the queen said she did too. The knight asked the queen if she had read much on the history of the Bazhir people. The queen said she had read some but not enough. The knight told the queen that he would like to give her a gift of a book his elder sister had written about the Sunset Dragon tribe. He took out a wrapped package and gave it to the queen. The queen and the knight played another game of chess and then the knight took his leave for the evening. The queen stayed up very late reading the book the knight gave her.

 

**Proclamation made by the royal herald and posted in all major city squares in the Copper Isles on October 28th, 468 H.E.**  
It is the intention of Her Royal Highness, Queen Dovisary Haiming Temaida Balitang to wed Sir Adel Kemmail of the Bazhir Sunset Dragon tribe of Tortall's Great Southern Desert on December 22nd, 468, H.E. on the fifth anniversary of Her Highness's ascension to the throne. With this marriage Her Highness hopes to begin a new chapter in the history of the Copper Isles, bringing an alliance with one of the Isles' closest neighbors. Her Highness, Queen Dovasary hopes that her people will embrace the future prince, Adel Kemmail.

 

**From the private journal of Alianne Crow, kept in her own memory, October 28th, 468 H.E.**  
With things as they have been, quiet but for the occasional grumblings from some of the more reticent luarin families, I hadn't expected to see the god. I should have known better. With Dove choosing a consort he would have to be keeping an eye on us. And with her chosen consort having played such a trick, it is no wonder that he was amused. Looking back on it, I'm amused too. Sir Adel will get on quite well here if that's how he does things. I'll just have to make sure he knows to keep his cleverness working for us. He'll need a Darking of his own, first to see if he can be trusted, of course. If the wedding goes well at Midwinter then I'll see about telling him more. And until then, well. I have a wedding to plan for and guests to check on and a friend to congratulate. Beyond all of the plots and gossip and politics, I am truly happy for Dove. Not the queen, but my friend. And no one is going to ruin her wedding. I'll see to that personally.


End file.
